God s Rules
by Allodato
Summary: Que pasaría si Zeus decidiera castigar a los dioses por su insolencia ?
1. Chapter 1

**(Los personajes que utilizaré son de mi autoría por lo tanto están bajo muy copyright)**

Capitulo. 1: El Castigo

**Bueno, para empezar, aclaro que esta historia no empieza con "Erase una vez" o "Había una vez una princesa en lo alto de una torre" eso son idioteces… NO, esta historia empieza en un lugar específico, en lo más alto del monte Olimpo, donde hay una "muy acalorada" discusión entre los dioses. La cosa si mal no recuerdo, iba algo así…**

**Zeus: Orden… Orden… ¡DIJE QUE ORDEN!**

***Los dioses distraídos no le hacían caso***

**Zeus: ¡Escuchen! *Su ira aumentaba***

***Neptuno estaba jugando con el vino que había en su copa, dándole forma de gusano y haciéndolo moverse por toda la larga mesa hecha de un material blanco parecido al mármol pero fuerte como el diamante; Afrodita se veía en su espejo y se arreglaba; Hades revisaba la lista de las muertes del día; Apolo limpiaba su arpa hecha de oro solido; Dionisio se acomodaba sus ropajes y de reojo miraba a Neptuno ; Atenea acariciaba a su fiel búho y por ultimo Ares que estaba planeando tácticas para batallas que nunca ocurrirán***

**Zeus: *ya harto* Ustedes grupo de idiotas ya estoy más que harto de su actitud** ** y sus pocos modales.**

**Hades: ¿Y que se supone que harás? ¿Mandarnos al rincón? **

***Todos los dioses se rieron***

**Zeus: No, les daré una lección… una gran lección… así aprenderán **

**Neptuno: Una gran lección… *Remedándolo***

**Afrodita: ¿No me digas que ahora te pondrás a darnos sermones?**

**Hades: Zeus por qué en vez de hacernos perder tiempo aquí no vamos al punto porque no se cómo funcionan las cosas aquí arriba pero yo me mato trabajando… ¿entiendes? Me mato jajajajajajaja *Se ríe por un momento y después se enseria* ahora si, al tema que nos trajo hoy acá, ¡LA ANIQUILACIÓN TOTAL DE LA RAZA HUMANA! **

**Atenea: Si, no merecen la tierra que les dimos, la han destruido, contaminado, corrompido, dividido y todo lo demás que termine en "–do"**

**Zeus: *Aún molesto pero tratando de olvidar lo antes pasado y dicho* Los humanos no son tan malos, solo han tomado malas decisiones, como tú Atenea cuando trataste de teñir tu búho de azul y pintarle mechones rojos.**

**Hades: ¿Y Qué? ¿Estás sugiriendo que los perdonemos?**

**Dionisio: Considerando que lo único bueno que han hecho son los bares jajajaja ah sí y los moteles jajajaja **

**Zeus: Tengo una idea… Así aprenderán su lección y aprenderán a ver este problema desde el punto de vista de los humanos.**

**Hades y Atenea: ¿Que se sup…**

**Apolo: ¿Qué har…**

**Dionisio: ¿Qué dem…**

**Ares: ¿Qué ocurr…**

**Neptuno: ¿Qué significa es…**

**Afrodita: ¿Qué pas…**

***Antes de que pudieran hablar más, chasqueó los dedos y el brillo que los rodeaba se fue junto con su eterna belleza***

**Apolo: Pero … si parecemos humanos… adolecentes *con cara de desconcertado***

**Zeus: Justamente… los traje al único lugar donde se ocuparán de ustedes y los educarán aunque sea en contra de su voluntad, irán a EL COLEGIO SANTA ROSA DE LIMA, *ya estaban ahí, frente al gran portón de madera, eran las 6:00 am en horas humanas***

**Hades: Yo no me voy a someter a las órdenes de un humano**

**Zeus: Oh… claro que lo harás…**

**Hades: Yo no te tengo miedo Zeus…**

**Zeus: Pero harás lo que te diga porque si yo quiero, te puedo dejar como humano para siempre.**

***Hades trago en seco y se mantuvo callado pero vio a Zeus con cara de odio***

**Afrodita: Espera un momento… ¿Qué nos paso? *Dándose cuenta de ultima de lo que ocurría***

**Zeus: Ya no son inmortales. Ahora sufrirán lo mismo que ellos…**

**Neptuno: Pero esto no es justo… no todos te desafiamos…**

**Zeus: Eso es muy cierto… pero el castigo debe ser general para que en el futuro no vuelvan a pensar en tratar de desafiarme.**

**Dionisio: *Riéndose* Jajajaja no es tan importante, igualmente, así o como era antes, soy igual de hermoso y deseable.**

**Neptuno: ¿Y por qué estamos así? ¿Por qué Ares, Apolo, Afrodita y yo nos vemos diferentes a los demás? Nosotros si estamos igual de hermosos y tenemos uniformes pero ellos están con ropa cualquiera**

**Zeus: Muy observador Neptuno, les explico… Los demás son alumnos normales, ustedes serán un poco más "privilegiados", Ares será el nuevo capitán del equipo de futbol americano, ya que con sus tácticas de batalla ayudara al equipo.**

**Ares: Genial… me convertiré en el rey de la escuela**

***Zeus lo miro con una sonrisa burlona y prosiguió* Afrodita será al capitana del equipo de porristas, su ánimo y belleza ayudara al equipo. **

**Afrodita: ¡Sí! ¡Girl Power! Jajajaja**

**Zeus: Apolo será el co-capitán de la banda escolar en conjunto con una tal María José…. María José… algo.**

**Apolo: Música 0.0**

**Zeus: Y por ultimo… tu Neptuno, serás el capitán del equipo de natación.**

**Neptuno: Genial... Estaré en el agua**

**Dionisio: ¿Y porque los demás somos alumnos normales?**

**Zeus: Porque así tiene que ser según mi plan**

***Todos pusieron cara de extrañados***

**Zeus: Y hay algunas cosas que no les he dicho aun, todos están en el 4to año, en humanidades y… lo pensé y no los dejare totalmente sin sus poderes, solo los tendrán minimizados, en este orden:**

**Hades, tendrás como compañero a un murciélago vampiro que lo seguirá a todos lados y puede que le sea útil. *Chasqueó los dedos y apareció***

**Afrodita, tendrás esta pulsera, la cual tiene controlados y direccionados tus poderes de amor, te ayudara a enamorar a aquellos que lo merezcan y necesiten una ayuda. *Chasqueó los dedos y apareció en su muñeca la pulsera***

**Apolo, tendrás este cubo el cual se transforma en cualquier instrumento musical, te ayudará a adaptarte y a expresarte, además de ayudar para la banda escolar. *Chasqueó los dedos y apareció un cubo de 1 x 1cm***

**Atenea, tendrás a su fiel búho, el cual la ayudara a tomar buenas decisiones, tu atenea eres la que tomarás las decisiones para todo entre ustedes mismos, ¡Esto no tiene derecho a réplica! *Se abrieron los cielos y el búho apareció volando***

**Dionisio, podrás cambiar de forma física y apariencia, para ayudar a la gente, además, seamos sinceros, este siempre fue su sueño. *Apareció un collar con un dije giratorio que le permitiría hacer esto mismo***

**Y por último, tu Neptuno, tendrás el poder de hidratar y deshidratar cosas a voluntad además de que podrás manejar el agua, solo que en poca cantidad. *En la palma de su mano apareció una cicatriz con la forma de una gota de agua, ***

**Zeus: Y no crean que los dejare y ya, estaré cerca, más cerca de lo que creen, lo último que tengo que decirles es que como humanos somos una familia, en la que yo soy el padre y ustedes son mis hijos septillizos.**

**Esta es mi primera historia original, espero que les haya gustado , Porfavor déjenme Reviews con sus comentarios, quejas, dudas, molestias, mentadas de madre xD, lo que sea **

**Si les gusta la historia de verdad, el viernes subo el segundo capitulo :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero que les guste este Cap. Me salió en una noche de aburrimiento total, pero el resultado me gusta bastante JaJaJa**

Capitulo. 2: ¿Te Conozco?

_Y así, empezó la historia de nuestros "dioses", ¿que les deparará estudiar en una escuela con humanos? , eso solo yo lo sé jajajaja._

Apolo: Pero véanle el lado positivo, así aprenderemos mas

Hades: Cállate! Esto no tiene nada de bueno, porque en vez de pensar idioteces no haces como los demás y ayudas a idear un plan para que Zeus deje la idiotez y nos deje seguir con nuestra vida normal. *Abrió los ojos ampliamente* Me retrasare con mis muertes!

*Todos en reunión se sentaron en la cafetería de la escuela*

Ares: Piensa… piensa… algo bueno se te tiene que ocurrir…

Afrodita: Ya se! Montémosle un teatrito a Zeus de lo "arrepentidos que estamos" y supliquémosle que nos deje volver.

Atenea: No estoy segura… seria deshonesto

Hades: Y dale con las idioteces, vas a seguir el plan que ideemos y punto!

*Atenea boquea para decir algo pero se reprime de hacerlo*

Neptuno: Pero para eso tendremos que pasar por lo menos un día en…*mira alrededor y señala despectivamente* este lugar…

Hades: Bueno así se hará, un día nada más y después a la normalidad…

*Cerraron el trato con un movimiento de cabeza y sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases*

Dionisio: Hay que formarnos, así también aprovecho de… *carraspeo la garganta* mirar la mercancía *Dijo rápidamente*

*Atenea lo vio con cara de desaprobación y suspiro* Un día nada mas… un día nada mas…

Todos los grados estaban formados en filas por año y sección y la directora, una madre religiosa llamada Remedios Páez, empezó con su discurso:

Directora: El día de hoy empezamos un nuevo año escolar, esperamos mucho de ustedes este año, como siempre habrá el baile de primavera, el sábado familiar, los actos al terminar el año escolar y este año empezaremos una tradición, la banda escolar se presentara al principio de todos los eventos que tengamos, al igual que los viernes en la noche , tendrán la posibilidad de hacer pequeños "conciertos" en el teatro del plantel, con el fin de recaudar fondos, para ellos, para las promociones que se graduarán o para lo que crean conveniente, todo esto con la previa notificación y aprobación de la junta de maestros, la junta de padres y de mi persona…

Apolo: La banda… *dijo Apolo que al igual que sus "hermanos" estaban sentados a lo lejos, separados de los demás alumnos, porque las presentaciones las harían al momento de entrar en el aula * ahí es donde debo supuestamente ayudar, me pregunto que tal será…

Directora: De igual manera, les notificamos que la cafetería a sido equipada con nuevos microondas, maquinas de hielo y demás aparatos, todo con lo que recaudo la sociedad de padres con la colecta…

*Los alumnos aplaudieron perezosamente, mas con ganas de que terminaran de hablar que con emoción autentica*

Directora: Último aviso, como cambio este año, cualquier alumno DE BACHILLERATO que así lo desee puede sustituir los cuadernos por una computadora portátil…

*Todos los alumnos se alborotaron al máximo, había gritos, saltos y demás ruidos*

Directora: Calma… calma… igual deberán usar los libros, pero como medida ecológica decidimos que podían usar laptops y no cuadernos, de más esta decir que no tendrán, dentro del colegio, acceso a la internet…

AWWWWH *Fue el grito en general*

Directora: Ya…Cálmense…ahora, la capitana de la banda escolar tiene unas palabras para ustedes…

*La directora se hizo a un lado y tomo el micrófono una chica, era bajita, pero tenía un pelo hermoso color marrón oscuro y unos ojos de una mezcla entre azul, amarillo y verde, muy hermosa, pero se veía en su cara que era estricta y muy seria*

Chica: Buenas, como muchos sabrán me llamo María José Peña y me he adjudicado el trabajo de ser la capitana de la banda escolar…

Voz de chico: Aunque no se lo pidan!

M°José: Se que eres tu Eduardo… mejor cállate!; como decía, estamos necesitando nuevos miembros, cualquiera que se quiera unir *aclara su garganta* y pase por mi aprobación en la audición… será bienvenido…

Apolo: Ok… será… ¿difícil?

Afrodita: No lo creo… para ti… será sencillo jajaja

Apolo: Gracias!

M° José: Bueno ahora los dejo con la directora nuevamente

Directora: Bueno, 7mo A,B y C , pasen adelante, *los alumnos pasaron*, Ahora toda primaria a sus salones *la marea de gente paso a las aulas* y ahora 8vos y 9nos *bajaron una escalera ancha y estaban en sus aulas* , ahora 4tos y 5tos de ciencias,*pasaron a sus aulas que estaban en esa misma planta a mano izquierda* y ahora 4to y 5to de humanidades * bajaron unas escaleras pues sus aulas estaban en el nivel inferior*

Atenea: Bueno, ahora vamos a nuestro salón, so esos *Señalando a una fila que bajaba las escaleras de últimos* en ese mismo salón esta la capitana de la banda.

Neptuno: vamos… quiero ver el aula…

Bajaron y se consiguieron el salón muy revuelto, un chico estaba caminando y de repente salto a la pared y dio una vuelta de 90°, otros estaban hablando de cualquier cosa menos de algo relevante, habían dos chicas, una chica flaca con una muñequera de cuero y una con lentes que no paraba de reírse a todo pulmón, llegando a sentarse con ellas, una chica de piel más bronceada y que tenía entre sus brazo una especie de cuaderno negro en el que lo único que se leía era "Pagine Bianche", se sentó , hablo un poco con ellas y se dispuso a dibujar

*Nuestros chicos pasaron y se pararon en todo el frente de la clase, mirando a todos con curiosidad*

Atenea: Hola…Creo que estudiamos aquí…

*todos se voltearon a verlos al unisonó*

¿Creen? , ¿Estudian aquí o no? *Les respondió un chico pelirrojo que desde que llegaron los vio con cara de extrañeza y de un odio obviamente fingido* Jajajaja es un chiste, no se espanten, Hola *dándole la mano a Atenea* Soy Jerardo Guerra, tu eres?

Atenea: Hola *apretando la mano como saludo* Me llamo… bueno... Atenea…

Jerardo: Atenea? Que nombre más raro…

Atenea: mi padre es obsesionado con la mitología griega, y le pareció… cómico… ponernos nombres así…

*La chica flaca de muñequera de cuero se levanto de su asiento y corrió hacia Atenea cuando la escucho nombrar la mitología griega, seguida por un chico "robusto" que se encontraba cerca de ella, el chico tenía los ojos un tanto caídos, por lo que daba la impresión de siempre estar soñoliento*

*El chico se presento y presento a la chica* Hola me llamo Alejandro Lopazo y ella es Valeria De Scia *dijo abrazando a la chica de manera que casi la cubre por completo* a nosotros también nos encanta la mitología griega…

Atenea: me alegra , si me permites el atrevimiento sé que no te conozco ni nada, pero pareces alguien que ya conozco… nos conocemos?

Alejandro: No lo creo… nunca te había visto antes, y mira que si conociera a alguien llamada Atenea no se me olvidaría fácilmente jajajaja

Atenea: si seguramente tienes razón… -pero si se parece…-. De todas formas, ellos son mis hermanos y…

Al momento entro un profesor y los alumnos se sentaron, se acomodaron la ropa, y se levantaron al momento.

Profesor: Bueno días jóvenes alumnos…

Alumnos: Bueno días profesor Wilmer…

*El profesor se volteo a donde estaban los "nuevos alumnos" y los interrogo* y ustedes son?… que hacen en mi aula?

Atenea: me presento, me llamo Atenea… Atenea… Atenea Tetis *ingenió*

Profesor: muy bien y ellos?

Dionisio: Soy Dionisio Tetis

Apolo: Apolo Tetis *dijo señalándose*

Neptuno: Soy Neptuno Tetis *haciendo un símbolo de paz con los dedos*

Hades: Si… soy… Hades…

Afrodita: Holis! Yo soy Afrodita

Ares: Yo soy Ares… mucho gusto… mucho gusto…

Profesor: Yo me llamo Wilmer Gonzales, profesor de castellano y literatura y este año su profesor guía u orientador.

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero entre una cosa y otra se me fue el tiempo y no subí jamás el próximo capitulo, Discúlpenme por eso, también estoy en busca de un Beta, si alguien se ofrece, de resto, cualquier duda, sugerencia o lo que quieran, no duden en dar REWIEW. **


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Así empezó el año escolar, poco a poco estos peculiares "alumnos" se van integrando. Porque será que le pareció Alejandro conocido? Bueno, igualmente esta historia sigue en el 1er día de clases...**

* Un rato más tarde ese mismo día*

Profesor : Bueno jóvenes , por hoy no nos veremos más ... Pero tranquilos, nos veremos A DIARIO y varias horas jajajaja *bromeo cruelmente*

: viva ... Q emoción , no quepo en mi de gozo ... . "Estúpido calvo prepotente"

Prof. Wilmer : Tranquilo Lopazo , se que para ustedes siempre es un placer verme

A. Lopazo : si , un placer ... como ser capado con un cuchillo de untar * dijo en voz baja para que solo V. DeScia lo oyera*

V. DeScia : si y este tipo es mas balurdo que una serenata con los diablos de Yare * le susurro como respuesta entre risas*

El profesor Wilmer se fue y después de unos minutos en los que el salón se lleno de gritos y desorden llego una mujer , debió de estar por los 35 o 36 años , pero extremadamente pequeña

Hades : UN ELFO ! * gritó a todo pulmón*

Profesora: no soy un elfo, mi nombre es Diveana Montero, soy la profesora de Literatura y lenguas castellanas.

Hades: Perdón? Creo ...

Prof. Diveana : Tomen asiento ... Daniela , el chicle en la papelera ...

Daniela Hermines : Pero profe si yo no tengo ningún chicle ... ...

Prof. Diveana : Oh vamos Daniela , eso no te lo crees ni tú ...

D. Hermines : pero ... pero ... bueno genial ... * se acercó a la papelera y saco de su boca una bola bastante grande de chicle*

Prof. Diveana : Bueno , empezare esta nuestra primera clase de literatura leyéndole un relato llamado " el minotauro ciego guiado por una niña en la noche"

Poseidón : Y después dicen que el que era fuñón era Platón * le dijo a Atenea*

Atenea : ya te lo dije , los escritores contemporáneos son aun mas fantasiosos que los antiguos

Prof. Diveana : Y empieza así : apareció boca abajo en la arena , no tenia ni idea de como había llegado ahí o de porque su cuerpo parecía ser víctima de un terrible cansancio...

* pasaron 45 de los 90 minutos de la asignatura de castellano*

Prof. Diveana : y al fin arribo , justo a tiempo para ser espectador de su propio nacimiento ... Bueno , así termina la historia , ahora díganme que entendieron ...

Yo... Yo... Yo! ... * levanto la mano una chica rubia de pelo enrulado , que usaba ortodoncia y que parecía ser amiga de la chica del chicle* yo creo q habla como de nuestro nacimiento en este mundo humanista , sabes ? Tipo que este día estamos empezando en este camino de la formación humanista , sabes ? Y por lo menos yo tengo bastantes ambiciones para este año , saben?

Prof. Diveana : muy bien , alguien mas ?

Bueno yo ... * se levanto de su asiento una chica morena , de pelo negro y una gran sonrisa * bueno yo creo que realmente expresa lo que es este año como formandos de la mentalidad humanista, además realmente me conmovió como todo el viaje sirvió para el darse cuenta de lo que le ocurría era que esta en vías de nacer , en vez de estar a punto de morir y realmente tuvo suerte de que la chica lo ayudo , hasta que tuvieron que separarse ...

Prof. Diveana : muy bien , de eso se trata el cuento , para ustedes , este es el primer paso de pasar de ser alumnos de bachiderato a humanistas , y saben , nosotros como humanistas vemos las cosas de una manera diferente , mas hacia el lado de razonar y pensar que solo el aprender que 2+2=4 , como los de ciencias , ese es el llamado este año , a usar el raciocinio , a no dejarse menospreciar y a volverse ese minotauro que aunque ciego , pudo ser testigo de su propio nacimiento .

Atenea: Que inspirador y harmonioso fue eso , sonó como Calíope ...

Prof. Diveana : 0.0 * se ruborizó un poco* muchas gracias , pero no creo q sea para tanto ...

Atenea : créame que si ...

(N/A : Calíope es una de las musas de la mitología griega , la musa de la literatura épica, los escritores le pedían inspiración para escribir . Un ejemplo es Homero en la Odisea , en las primeras líneas , se ve como le pide inspiración a Calíope para q le ayude a hilar y expresar bien la historia que contó)

Prof. Diveana : bueno , por hoy usen el tiempo que queda para relajarse un poco , pero dentro del Salón y sin mucho ruido por favor

: Profe... Profe, podemos ir alsalondeaudiosualqueteno ...

Prof. Diveana : LOPAZO... MODULA ! 5 años dándote clases y aun no modulas !

: ... Podemos. Ir. Al. Salón. De. Audio. Visual. Que. Tenemos. Que. Averiguar. Una. Cosa.

Prof. Diveana : Quienes ?

: Valeria , Tiffany , Jessie y ... Y ... Los nuevos

Poseidón : Nosotros? Pero si es nuestro primer día ...

Jessie : shuuu shuuu ... Es para poder ir a la cantina así que shuuuuu!

Poseidón : Bueno , Perdón ... *agacha la cabeza*

Jessie : tranquilo ... ^w^ solo no seas tan obvio ...

Poseidón : ok ... Ok * le guiña el ojo* , mucho gusto , Poseidón Tetis

* se retiraron a la cantina *

A. Lopazo : bueno , ya huimos de Diveana , ahora cuéntenos , q hacen aquí ?

Apolo : Bueno , de hecho es simple , nos cambiaron de colegio porque el delincuente ese * refiriéndose a hades* lo botaron de nuestra antigua escuela por tratar de incendiarla y bueno , henos aquí jajaja

Valeria : O_O

Apolo : pues si , y mi papa cree que es mejor si estudiamos todos juntos en el mismo cole , boberías de el ...

Alejandro : bueno ... Y q tal les ha parecido el colegio ?

Atenea : bueno en realidad como infra-estructura esta muy bien , aunque hay algunas cosas que aun no entiendo ...

Afrodita : si ... Hay cosas que son muy confusas para mi ...

Dionisio : Dios que sorpresa ! Afrodita , tú NUNCA entiendes nada ...

Afrodita : ayyy no seas tan malo ! Solo soy un poco lenta entendiendo las cosas es todo ...

Dionisio : si ... Solo un poco ... Como un carro a diesel ...

Ares : Deja a mi "hermanita" plástica tranquila

Afrodita : Areeeees !

Ares : Perdón ... Quise decir que dejaras a mi hermanita ... A secas , sin lo de plástica ...

Afrodita : Bobito ...

Tiffany : bueno yo soy Tiffany Bermúdez *dijo la chica de lentes que los acompañaba desde el principio y que no se separaba para nada de ellos* y creo *tomo la mano de Afrodita entre las suyas y sus ojos brillaban de una forma rara * que tu y yo seremos BFF

Afrodita : Buenas Fanáticas de Francia ?

Tiffany : no ...

Afrodita : Bananas Flotantes Finlandesas ? ;)

Tiffany : NO ...

Afrodita : lo ultimo que se me ocurre es Bellezas Fascinantes Frecuentes , no es eso verdad ?

Tiffany : suena bien ... Pero NO ES ESO !

Afrodita: uyyy ... Entonces no se ...

Tiffany : BFF significa Best Friends Forever , ósea , Mejores Amigas por Siempre ...

Afrodita : ósea ... * después de pensar en las letras por 2 minutos* que somos MAS !

Tiffany : algo así ... Algo así ... *ya algo cansada*

A. Lopazo : lamento interrumpir la "amena" charla pero debemos entrar a la clase de latín con la profesora Beatriz ...

Poseidón : que tu acaso lo sabes todo ?

A. Lopazo : no lo se todo ni lo aspiro tampoco , pero me gusta saber lo suficiente como para que no me tomen por sorpresa

Atenea : me gusta esa actitud , muy listo !

A. Lopazo : * se sonrojo un poco , nunca le habían elogiado esa cualidad* ehm ... Gracias ...

Atenea : tranquilo ... De hecho me alegró conocerte ...

* Lopazo se sonrojo mas aun *

*llegaron al aula , ya la profesora Diveana se había ido , y el Salón estaba dentro y fuera de la misma conversando, los chicos no lo habían notado , pero tras de ellos venia la profesora Beatriz , una mujer de unos 70 o 80 años en promedio, con una cabellera totalmente blanca y como característica extra , poseía una camisa de una tonalidad de rosado muy intensa e incandescente *

Prof. Beatriz : Buenos días chicos , yo soy la profesora Beatriz Gobola, les hablare de la hermosa lengua que es el Latín :)

Atenea : al fin algo a lo que si estoy acostumbrada ...

* todo el salón volteo a verla con expresión confundida , no entendían como ella podía estar acostumbrada a el Latín *

Atenea : quiero decir que tengo por lo menos una vaga idea de lo que es * mintió muy nervosa* " debo tener cuidado de lo que digo , no me puedo exponer"

La clase transcurrió normalmente , la profesora se presento , dio una (MUY ABURRIDA ) introducción al latín y empezó con la 1era declinación

Prof. Beatriz : lo primero q deben saber es que puella se traduce como niña y se enuncia Puella-Puellæ ...

(N/A : si no tienen ideas en lo mas mínimo de que es latín , lo tratare de explicar lo mas simple posible , pero no se puede evitar ya que esto esta ambientado en una sección de humanidades jajá )

Afrodita : Y porque si es una sola palabra se enuncia con 2 ?

Prof. Beatriz : Esa es una Excelente pregunta ! Se enuncia así porque se escribe como sustantivo para que sea sujeto de la oración , ese es el puella , y como complemento determinativo , ese es el Puellæ ...

Apolo : eso tiene alguna utilidad práctica ?

Atenea : " de verdad espero que solo estén preguntando para mantener la apariencia ... Aunque de Afrodita si lo esperaría , esa niña si tiene dos neuronas es demasiado"

Prof. Beatriz : si , cuando vamos a sacar la raíz para declinar esa palabra , la tomamos de Puellæ , quitándole el æ ...

Hades : si muy interesante ... Algo que sea un poco mas interesante ...

Prof. Beatriz : Oh si , el latín tiene toneladas de cosas interesantes *dijo sin captar la hipocresía del joven*

*sonó el timbre y los estudiantes salieron corriendo , todos menos el grupito de Lopazo , que , después de cerciorarse de tener la carpeta consigo le hizo señas a sus compañeras para que se acercaran con sillas *

: ahora si , cuéntenme bien , ustedes son todos hermanos consanguíneos ?

Dionisio : NO , yo no tengo la misma sangre que ellos ...

Atenea : Mi padre nos adopto a los 8 ... Y nos puso estos ... *trago en seco* nombres raros , pero algunos entre nosotros nos tratamos como si fuéramos verdaderos ^u^

Tiffany : Ósea que son como los Cullen ? 030

Atenea : los queee ?

Tiffany : NO SABES QUIENES SON LOS CULLEN ?

Atenea : pues no , ni idea ...

Tiffany : Son nada mas y nada menos que la familia mas famosa del planeta porque son la familia del libro mas comprado alrededor del mundo ...

Dionisio : Niña o dejas de decir bobadas o ve al grano ...

Tiffany : Me refiero a Crepúsculo ! Y su trilogía

Atenea : no estoy familiarizada con los libros ...

Tiffany : Toma *le da una bolsa de papel grande amarilla * aquí esta , estos son todos los libros , me los leí en una semana :)

Hades : ohh si , eso es tan útil como que te de una bara de acero ...

*JUNK JUNK *

Los distrajo de su conversación la bocina de una camioneta larguísima ... Era como una limosina pero tipo camioneta

Neptuno: y ... Nos vinieron a buscar ...

* la cara de todos se torno de normalidad a WTF ! Extremo *

Dionisio : si ! Estilo y elegancia a lo máximo !

Atenea : Un poco extravagante ...

Hades y Ares : no seas exagerada ! Es lo q merecemos

Afrodita : no es rosa D:

Apolo : Bueno tropa , vámonos mañana será otro día ...

Y así efectivamente ... Mañana será otro día ... Y otro capítulo , hasta aquí llegamos por este episodio ... Nos vemos en la próxima entrega de God's rules !


End file.
